Mobile electronic devices (such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, computer tablets, smart watches, and so on) are ubiquitous. Mobile devices provide advanced computing capabilities and services to users, such as voice communications, text and other messaging communications, video and other multimedia communications, streaming services, and so on. Often, users, via their mobile devices, access such services as customers or subscribers of telecommunications carriers, which provide telecommunications networks within which the users make voice calls, send text messages, send and receive data, and otherwise communicate with one another.
Currently, there are various different services that attempt to manage and simplify the many different ways in which users communicate via applications provided by their mobile devices. For example, calendar applications may include reminder or task lists, various third party applications (e.g., applications downloaded to a mobile device), may provide specific or targeted services to manage email communications, messaging communications, and the communication applications themselves may assist users with sorting, searching, and other interaction functionalities within the applications.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.